1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of decreasing fin bending, and more particular relates to a method to decreasing fin bending by a UV curing process and a steam anneal process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need to remain cost and performance competitive in the production of semiconductor devices has caused continually increasing device density in integrated circuits. To facilitate the increase in device density, new technologies are constantly needed to allow the feature size of these semiconductor devices to be reduced.
To achieve these goals, fin FETs (FinFETs) or multiple gate transistors are used. FinFETs not only improve areal density, but also improve gate control of the channel.
Shallow trench isolation (STI) is formed to define the fins. However, there is unexpected force retained in the shallow trench isolation. This causes significant stresses applied on the fins, and hence the fins may have bending and cracking.